Before Your Love
by MarryMeTopaz
Summary: This story is about Bella before she met Edward. Bella doesn't always tell Edward everything. Most importantly she didn't tell him about Mason. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Mason
1. Chapter 1

A/N_: This story takes place before Bella goes to Forks. Bella lied to Edward. She had had a previous relationship. This takes place in Bella's 9th grade school year. Please read and enjoy!!!_

BPOV

"Bella Swan," My algebra teacher called out my name as she appointed seats to each student. I was placed close to the front in the seat next to Mason Turner. I set my binders down with a bang on my desk and let out a quiet hey to Mason. He returned the hi and turned back around to talk football with all his friends behind him. I akwardly sat there listening until Lynn, my friend, tapped my back and began a conversation about her new boyfriend Jacob.

Ms. Thallam called our attention to the board and started on a terribly hard algerbric concept. I stared blankly at her not attempting to understand. As our class usually did, got her off into another subject. This particualar time, they got into the conversation of the schools football team. I never kept up with the football games. It was always the talk of the school so I heard about it every now and again. Apparently, they were going to play our schools rival. From my knowledge I knew that they had already played them.

"Hey Mason. Didn't the football team already play Growse?" Mason just looked at me and said nothing. It was not in a rude way thought. It is hard to explain. It was increditable, though. He was in a glaze, looking straight into my eyes. It seemed as though all his thoughts were consumed, that he had not heard me at all. I stared back for a moment but then broke the connection "Haven't you?"

It jerked him back to reality. "Huh?" Mason looked honestly confused. I repeated my question but didn't listen to the answer. It was now my thoughts that were consumed by that odd connection we had seemed to have had.

Mason was a football jock that seemed to always try and fit in. I couldn't help but think that there was something more than that to him.

_A/N: I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to waste my time if nobody was going to read it so I wanted to test it out first. Be sure to review, so I can have an accurate look at how many people would read this story. Please tell me if you would like me to continue!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's chapter 2 to this story!!! I apologize for not adding the description of Mason... I hadn't quite decided.. I believe I will add it in this chapter...

BPOV

I must have been seeing things. He could have never looked at me the way I thought he did.

At first I saw his deep blue eyes spinning out towards his blonde curly hair swaying across his face. My eyes focused on his stunning smile. Mason was not the most popular, but none the less he wasn't someone that I had a chance with. Why would he like me? All I am is this dorky girl that isn't even on the relm of popular and, quite frankly, is okay with that fact. I am quiet to everyone but my friends, so most people think that I am book-y and smart. It isn't fair but it is the way it is, always has been, and probably always will be, in high school anyway.

"Bella? Why do you keep smiling and then frowning?" Lynn questioned me as we sat quietly in lunch. "And why aren't you talking? What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I exclaimed swiftly, putting on the act of my normal state. Generally, I am always smiling and happy. "I was just thinking of the english homework I have to finish. What has been happening with Jacob?"

I changed the subject to her new boyfriend because Lynn could talk forever about it. He was her favorite subject.

"Well, today in history-" She began but faded out.I entered my own domain thinking about what occured. It was nothing. Get over it. You have a much better chance with Brian anyway.

------------------------------------------------------

As the month wore on, I could hardly remember the small occuance that happened that day in math. Mason always turned his blue eyes to everyone other than me. He didn't like me. If he did, he would have took action. He wasn't shy.

I talked myself into to believing that until the assembly.

_A/N: Again, sorry it is so short... I have a hard time writing long chapters be_cause it _loses my intrest but I want to post. So, look at it this way, I will update sooner. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heres the 3rd chapter!!!!!!! I hope I will get a few more reviews on this chapter!!!! I love reviews!!!!

_until the assembly._

**BPOV**

_I am going to kick him. I am going to kick in him the worst spot._

I was thinking of my next move as Jacob started moving closer and closer to Lynn. They were together, but none of that in front of me. I choked down my desire and whispered into Jamie's ear.

"I think I'm going to puke."

We burst out laughing and of course it did not break the sequence of their consistent flirting.

I glanced away scanning the crowd of the cafeteria. I caught a glimpse of Brian sitting by his small group of friends. His brown hair sticking which ever way it fell that day. It was perfect. It was unique.

My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom. "Please, enter the gym in an orderly fashion."

I hopped up from my position and paced beside Lynn, Jacob, and Jamie. We all made are way to the gym and chose our spots close to the front door for an easy escape. All the students filed in and then the principle grabbed the Microphone and began to speak.

"Students! I am honored to be able to talk to you today abo-" The speech seemed to go on and on. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. I saw many people I knew, most of who never notice me. I saw Joey, Chris, Desire, and then to my surprise Mason.

Mason was different than the other three. His blue eyes were staring straight at me. I continued to look for a moment but looked down because he never blinked.

_Bella. Come on. You are seeing things._

My doubts caused me to look once more and still there was the picture. Mason was staring at me. Without a moment's notice, I saw him jerk back and look back toward his friends.

"Bella, can I still come over to your house tonight?" Lynn questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

A/N: I hope that was good!!!! Please please please REVIEWWWWW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Well, I am gonna make this a longer chapter!!! This takes place at Lynn and Bella's sleepover._

**BPOV**

"Yeah, Jacob. No, I love you more," Lynn was talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone. It wasn't unusual. Lately, he was all she thought about. I wondered how long it would take to tear her heart apart.

I looked over to the shelfs by my window and saw the old green and blue yearbook. I made my way to get it to keep myself occupied while Lynn was consumed in her thoughts about 'JACOB'.

I sat on my bed, cushioning my back on a pile of pillows. I flipped the pages past the younger grades to the 8th grade. I looked at each person and only paused on a few.

_Jamie Adena. My bestest buddy. So short, yet so mean. _

_Marie Carisol. The tallest of all my friends. Crazy ALL the time!!_

_Aaron Eliy. Jamie's perfect match. They just don't realize it yet._

_Lynn Graten. My friend that is currently yaking away with her 'love'._

_Brian Johnason. My perfect match. Too bad I have the courage of the __cowardly lion. _

_Mason Turner._

I looked at Mason's picture for a minute and then looked up at Lynn. I rolled my eyes. She was still talking to him. Out of the sky I jumped up and grabbed the phone from Lynn.

"Jacob, Lynn has to go. She might talk to you later. Bye," I said quickly as to avoid Lynn grabbing back the phone. I hit the end button leaving no time to argue.

"What did you go and do that for!!!"

"I don't know? I might just have been tired of hearing you yak on and on to Jacob," I exclaimed.

"Well, OKAY?" She said sarcastically. She jumped to the bed where my yearbook sat on the page where Mason was. "Who were you looking up??"

"Nooooobody!" I exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Oh hush up and tell me!!!"

I began the mental battle that now engulfed my mind. Do I tell her about Mason and see what she thinks his stare meant? I mean it would keep her off the topic of who I really did like. I have never told anyone about Brian, not Lynn, Jamie, or Marie. I don't plan on it either. They have all gone on the mission to find who I like. This might side track them a little.

**A/N: Not that much longer. I tried though... I wonder if she will tell Lynn about Mason... humm... the question that you wont know until... YOU REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Hello, all my readers!!!! Remember READ AND REVIEW!! _

_**Review: **Bella likes a guy named Brian. She is confused because she finds another guy named Mason staring at her. Bella begins to doubt herself liking Brian and begins to like Mason. She is at a sleepover with her friend Lynn, who was talking to her boyfriend who she is obsessed with. Bella was looking at a picture of Mason in her yearbook when Lynn questions her about who she was looking up._

**BPOV**

"Can't you even say please?!" I added to show some sarcasam.

"Please?!" Lynn mocked. I sighed and began the story. I would skip over the part in Algebra for now. It might freak her out a little.

"To be honest, not really anyone," I said with my utmost sincere lying voice. I had conviced her. It was pretty sad considering I was a horrible lying and a monkey could have told I was lying.

"Okay," Lynn said and flipped the pages over to where Jacob was.

"You know that assembly we had today?" I spat out. Lynn nodded. "Well, I want your opinion. I. Saw. Someone. Maybe. Staring. At. Me?"

I was wacked upside the head by my yearbook. "And, why when I have been here for a total of five hours am just hearing about this? Who?!" Lynn questioned with excitement. There was not escaping it now.

"Mason."

"Turner?"

I nodded. "What do you think that means?"

"Well, maybe he likes you," She said. I concealed my excitement behind a frown. I almost never broke my code of not showing my feelings about guys I like to anyone.

"Do you think so?" I whispered.

"Honestly? I don't think he would like you." Lynn said lowering her smile. I flinched a little. She acted as if no one of his status could possibly like me. But the fact is, its generally true. The fact was the reason I didn't like like popular people. I stayed 'within my league'. I hate the hippocritism in that but its the truth. At this moment I wish someone would back me up.

"Ya. I guess I'm stuck with Jason liking me. Why me?" I said sarcastically to hide my hurt. Jason was another boy in my Algebra class. He flirted with me constantly and to be quite honest he was off. As some might say he isn't exactly my cup of tea.

"I don't know. I do feel sorry for you though. Instead of Jason, how about Brian?!" She nudged me. I rolled my eyes. I have gotten so good at lying about Brian. I have had too much practice.

"How many times do I have to tell you and everybody else! He is nice and my friend but I don't like him!" I spun off another lie. I did like him. Maybe someday, if I ever gained enough courage. With my luck I will be graduated and living in a shack before I get that much luck.

"I thought that with Jacob at first! But now look how that turned out! I mean he is so perfe-" Lynn went off into another speech on how perfect Jacob was and how she wishes she meet him last year. I had heard this at least hundred times. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter. I applied for a Beta reader and they haven't gotten back to me quite yet, so this chapter goes without a beta! Tell me what you think about what Lynn told Bella about Mason!!! Also tell me about what you think about Brian!!! There is only one way you can tell me! -hint- REVIEW -hint-**


End file.
